User blog:Gliscor Fan/WikiMAD: Warriors of the Wiki
Welcome back to another double dose of either torture, fun, or both! this week, we got a parody suggested to us by Munkee. I took some time to research a specific member of the forum, and came up with some classy jokes about a missing key... that was missing. Anyway, here's the second episode of WikiMAD: Warriors of the Wiki! Starring J1coupe as Peter Quill Mrpietcaptain as Drax Loygansono55 as Groot Bantha117 as Rocket Raccoon Firebrand795 as Gamora TKandMit(Tina) as Nebula DudeWithASuit as Yondu JackBurton as Ronan EpicNail as Every Extra Character Gliscorfan41 as That girl at the end of the movie In a galaxy relatively not that far away, apparently... J1coupe: Here I am on Planet Morag. Shocked that a Bureaucrat can go from mediocre wiki superviser to full-on bounty hunter? Yeah, so am I. ~Meanwhile, outside of the narration~ J1coupe: I finally found it, the enteryr key. DWAS: Well, now you’re going to give it to me. J1coupe: Oh no, a not-staff-member! DWAS: I said give me the Enteryr key, Jason. J1coupe: NEVER! ~hops in the spaceship to the tune of smooth jazz~ DWAS: Well, we lost him. JackBurton: Don’t worry, we’ll find him. DWAS: Why am I even working for you? JackBurton: To prove to everyone Girls cannot be badass. DWAS: k. ~Meanwhile, at the hall of doooooooom~ Bantha: Alright, Barry. We got to find this J1coupe guy, he’s worth a lot of money. Loygansono: That is wet. Bantha: Yeah, yeah, I know everything is wet you pile of tree bark. Loygansono: That is wet. Bantha: I think that’s him. Lexi: Do you know where to find a man by the name of Jason? Bantha: Never mind. That’s just an alien. Loygansono: That is wet? Bantha: Yeah, women are evil. J1coupe: Hey there, I heard you were looking for me? ~Lexi double backflips~ Lexi: Where is the Enteryr key? J1coupe: Calm down, I have it hidden in the safest place known to man. ~cuts back to the ship, the enteryr key is seen on the middle of the ground while Smooth Jazz is playing~ Lexi: Fine. I’ll assist you to defeat my father. J1coupe: Cool. Bantha: So, I found this key in the middle of a ship, is it yours? J1coupe: HOW DID YOU? Bantha: Never leave your ship unlocked. Loygansono: That is wet. EpicNail: Come to jail now, k. J1coupe (Narrating): It was then I noticed that everyone who I literally just met were all in jail with me. Loygansono: That is wet. J1coupe: I guess? Loygansono: That is wet. J1coupe: Yeah, I get it. It’s wet. The floors wet. Loygansono: That is wet. J1coupe: Does he say anything else? Bantha: Not that I’m aware of. Loygansono: That is wet. J1coupe: Hey, where did Lexi go? ~meanwhile~ Piet: Your father killed my family. Lexi: My family killed your father. Piet: Yes, that is right… No, wait, STOP TRICKING ME. Lexi: MY FAMTHER KILLED YOUR FATHILY! Piet: I’m going to leave now. J1coupe: Not unless I have anything to say about it! Piet: Jason, stop. J1coupe: Aww. ~meanwhile~ Bantha: Here’s the plan to break out. I need a double A battery, a baguette, 3 step stools, a quantum confibulator, and that dead guys leg. J1coupe: We have dead guys? Bantha: You want to escape or not? All I need is that dead guys leg. J1coupe: Fine. ~Grabs leg~ J1coupe: Here. Bantha: Nah, I don’t need it. J1coupe: But you said… Bantha: You really want to talk sense into a talking munkee? Lexi: You really shouldn’t listen to him. Bantha: Alright, to Burtons we go. Loygansono: That is wet. ~the sound of smooth jazz covers the sound of EpicNails in the jail dying~ ~meanwhile, on JackBurton’s ship~ Lexi: Tina! Tina: Lexi! Actually, nah. I got to fight you now. ~awesome fight scene between Lexi and Tina ends with Lexi killing Tina~ Lexi: Whoops. J1coupe: So what’s Piet’s deal? Bantha: He just follows everything silently and says nothing important unless it’s a critical moment. Loygansono: That is wet. J1coupe: what about - Bantha: Do I even need to explain that joke? You must be 5. Lexi: Come, Jason. Later we can slurp faces outside of a space bar, listening to the sound of Smooth Jazz. J1coupe: Yes. JackBurton: You have found me. I am now going to blow up my own ship and land safely on the ground while you all die. RIP in peace, bitches. ~JackBurton jumps out of his own ship with a parachute and lands on a spaceship being piloted by a lackey~ J1coupe: How did he time that. Bantha: Wait, don’t you still have the Enteryr key? J1coupe: yeah, it’s right here. JackBurton: DAMN IT. Loygansono: That is wet. Bantha: Not now, Barry. Loygansono: That is wet. Bantha: Wait, are you trying too- Loygansono: We are wet. ~silence~ Lexi: Yes I am. ~Meanwhile, on the ground.~ JackBurton: WHERE IS THE ONE CALLED GLISCOR? EpicNail: Who? JackBurton: HE HOLDS THE SECRET TO ALL THE MOVIES. I NEED HIS POWER. J1coupe: Not if I can stop you! JackBurton: You and what not-badass army? Bantha: This army, Idiot. Lexi: I am an arm. Piet: Time for a block, Jack. ~Everyone decides to hold hands while channeling the power of the enteryr key~ J1coupe: Wait, what happened to Loygansono? Bantha: He’s dead. J1coupe: Why? Bantha: For the feels. ~the power explodes and JackBurton’s flesh is ripped apart~ ~J1coupe froze JackBurton in a carbonite bath, for your goose-stepping ass~ J1coupe: So, what now? Gliscor: Greetings. I sense a very old presence deep inside of you. J1coupe: In my d- Gliscor: In your genes. J1coupe: Yeah, that’s what I said, in my d- Gliscor: Not those genes. different genes. EpicNail number 567? EpicNail: Here. Gliscor: I must depart on my next adventure, take this. J1coupe: What is it? Gliscor: Lotion. You seem to be very obsessed with your d- ~end~ Polls Much better than the first time, Yes? Maybe Yes idk Why are you in all your stories? Jason needs lotion. If you could be made fun of, which movie would you want to be parodied in? Interstalker How to train your DragonsBlood Tigerisnormalman J1rassic park, coupe. Gone with the BreZ Category:Blog posts